Sus labios
by Miruru
Summary: En algún momento, aquella costumbre que Francia y España adoptaron tanto tiempo atrás se convirtió en algo más. Frain. Canonverse.


**Sus labios**

No podía explicar bien cómo era su reacción a aquel tipo de acercamiento en el que ahora se encontraba. Solía ir de la siguiente forma: él se sentaba a su lado y le preguntaba algo, inocentemente le respondía, explicándole lo que fuese y mientras aquellos ojos azules le miraban fijamente con disimulo iba aproximándose a él. A veces se percataba, a veces no hasta que ya estaba demasiado cercano. Entonces se inclinaba hasta que sus labios prácticamente rozaban y podía sentir su calidez. Él no se asustaba, nunca lo hacía, y muchas veces ni retrocedía, se quedaba quieto mirándole, como si le preguntara si de verdad iba a hacer eso de nuevo. Entonces acababa de eliminar las distancias que existían entre ellos y presionaba sus labios en un beso que muchas veces escandalizaba a los demás. ¡Cuántos cabezazos se había llevado de esa manera...! Había perdido la cuenta, lo juraba, y Romano siempre le gritaba porque no se había apartado a tiempo.

¿Pero de verdad tenía que hacerlo?

Cuando eran pequeños, Antonio había conocido a Francis gracias a cierta persona que ya no se encontraba entre ellos. Al principio el rubio le miraba con desconfianza, como un gato asustado, y no le podía culpar ya que era terrorífico el mundo. Ellos eran muy pequeños y ser invadido por gente alta y terrorífica no era algo que se pudiera superar con facilidad. Él había sido diferente, había intentado sonreírle a la vida a pesar de que también estaba asustado. Pronto se hicieron grandes amigos, casi como hermanos, y se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible a su cuidador, que también era el invasor. Entonces, casualmente, un día vieron al que quería hacerse pasar por su padre hablando con una mujer. A Antonio le confundió mucho y Francis pronto saltó, orgulloso por saber la respuesta.

- He oído eso, yo sé qué es. ¡Me han dicho que es lo que hacen dos personas que se quieren mucho! Así que debe querer mucho a esa mujer. -le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Oooh... Claro, a mí a veces también me ha dado besos de esos. -dijo Antonio contagiado por aquel gesto. Le gustaba saber lo mismo que ese chico al que consideraba su hermano.

- Aunque tú no me has dado ninguno. -le dijo el rubio ofendido.

- ¡Pero es que yo no sabía eso hasta ahora! -contestó él, preocupado porque su amigo pensara que no le quería lo suficiente.

Aquel fue el primer beso que se dieron, uno inocente y tierno entre niños que no significó nada más que se querían como los hermanos que en aquel entonces creía que eran. La costumbre fue fuerte, algo que se asentó en las bases de su comportamiento y un beso se convirtió en algo así como un saludo. Hasta que la religión arraigó tan fuerte que cambiaron todas sus costumbres, de repente aquel contacto se tornó extraño, algo que intentaba evitar a toda costa cuando veía que Francis acercaba el rostro demasiado cuando se reencontraban.

Pero regresó, simplemente un día lo hizo y aunque él le miró a disgusto, Francis sonreía de aquella manera, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo. Le recordó a aquellos días en que eran jóvenes, en que no eran tan conscientes del destino que recaía sobre sus espaldas, y él no pudo negarse, no pudo apartarle.

¿En qué instante aquel contacto inocente se convirtió en algo más? No podía recordarlo. En algún momento dejó de ver en él a su hermano, en algún momento España descubrió que Francia podía ser algo más que un amigote al que palmear en la espalda bruscamente. Así que cada beso, cada vez que sus labios cálidos se posaban contra los suyos, le producía una especie de calambre en toda la columna y tenía que fingir con tal de que no se diera cuenta. Anhelaba la dulzura de esos labios, sentir su aroma dulzón y notar que las manos del francés le agarraban, donde fueran, en la espalda baja, a la altura de los hombros o que simplemente acunara sus mejillas para no dejarle escapar. Él fingía, como un maldito, le decía que no debería hacer eso, que la gente lo iba a malinterpretar y poco a poco se hundía más en aquella adicción de la que no podía huir.

¿En qué segundo dejó de ser una tontería de niños? ¿En qué instante preciso todo hizo clic y cambió? ¿Por qué decidió verle con otros ojos? Ni idea, pero no era algo que pudiera evitar. Francia se pavoneaba delante de él, Francia le trataba de manera empalagosa, le abrazaba, le acariciaba, le trataba con cariño intentando satisfacerle y aquello le asfixiaba. Era como si Antonio hubiese empezado a meterse en el mar, tranquilo por lo cerca que estaba de la orilla y entonces había visto a Francis, como una especie de sirena que de repente le había agarrado de los tobillos y había tirado de él. Se estaba asfixiando en él y sabía que era ridículo estar sintiendo todo eso cuando era una nación y no habría posibilidad para ellos. Era como una enfermedad que había ido empeorando con los días y ahora hasta le miraba a hurtadillas y sonreía por lo bajo cuando le veía ser él mismo, con aquellas peculiaridades que muchas otras naciones no entendían.

La reunión se prolongó hasta las siete y se dio cuenta de que tenía su trozo de la mesa lleno de papelotes que seguramente tiraría casi en su totalidad. Estaba tardando más en organizarlos para llevárselos que en leerlos, aunque cabe decir que lo hizo en diagonal. Las diferentes naciones se fueron marchando y aquella sala en Múnich se estaba quedando vacía por completo. Salió de su ensoñación cuando a su lado la silla fue arrastrada por alguien. Echó un breve vistazo e identificó a la persona que se acababa de sentar. Esa tarde llevaba un traje de color beige y una camisa roja, ligeramente desabrochada. No le hizo caso ya que no le había saludado ni había pronunciado una sola palabra.

Entonces le vino ese aroma, dulce, esa fragancia tan familiar y que de alguna manera le producía una sensación de bienestar, de seguridad. La calidez de los labios del francés sobre su mejilla le hizo levantar los ojos verdes de todas aquellas hojas que hasta el momento habían sido el foco de su atención. ¿Qué pretendía con todo aquello? Ni idea. Estuvo pensando en no mirarle, pero sabía que eso despertaría la curiosidad del rubio y que era capaz de molestarle hasta que le hiciera caso. Ladeó la cabeza y puso su mejor expresión inocente y confundida. Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella sonrisa de corazón, que nada tenía que ver con cuando lo hacía con prepotencia o simple galantería. Era un gesto que no le regalaba a todo el mundo pero que a él se lo entregaba con bastante frecuencia. Daba la impresión de que estaba contento por el hecho de que con un simple gesto le prestaba atención.

¿Por qué luchar más contra aquello? Desde hacía años que no le devolvía los besos, que le dejaba hacer mientras era el espectador, porque moverse contra ellos sería demostrarle que le interesaba y no quería que le preguntara y aún menos que se pavoneara por ello. De repente tenía sentimientos, él, el que había sido el Gran Imperio Español, y le daba un terror profundo que se le asentaba en el estómago el pensar que el francés podría agarrar todo aquello tan nuevo para él y tirarlo a la basura. ¿Pero cómo negar lo evidente? ¿Cómo disimularlo más?

Su mente se descompuso, su corazón tomó el control y dejó al cerebro en pausa mientras sus manos se movían, aferrando las solapas del carísimo traje del francés y le atrayéndole para posar sus labios contra los suyos. No quería ver cómo reaccionaba, no quería saber nada, era su turno, el momento ideal para aprovecharse. No fue largo, no fue nada que pudiera volverse más intenso y profundo, simplemente le besó y después puso espacio entre ellos. Le echó un vistazo de segundos y Francis estaba anonadado, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, como si hubiese sido capaz de ver que era inusual. Aquello no era como cuando él se aprovechaba y lo había sabido ver. El pecho le iba a estallar con los latidos atropellados de su corazón y los papeles se le arrugaron al cogerlos de manera torpe.

Se levantó de la silla sin esperarle, sin querer escuchar cualquier pregunta que tuviera. Aquel había sido su momento, el de aprovecharse y robarle uno de esos besos que tanto le producían por dentro. Viró sobre sus talones y se marchó rápidamente de allí. Sabía que aquello serían problemas, que le preguntaría y que no sabría qué contestarle, pero no podía renunciar a probar sus labios, aquellos que había acabado por anhelar.

* * *

El contacto le había dejado tenso, sorprendido y sus ojos se movieron para intentar ver el rostro del hispano cuando éste se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pudo ver la mirada frustrada y una mejilla roja, seguramente a conjunto con la otra. Su mano izquierda se levantó, cubrió su boca y antes de poder levantarse a detenerse, España había corrido hacia fuera. Los ojos azules bajaron lentamente mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, con las manos ahora descansando sobre sus propios muslos.

El primer beso fue inocente, ni siquiera lo consideraron como algo más que un gesto entre hermanos, algo que su padre hacía y que querían imitar para sentirse adultos. No lo pensó, era joven, para él no tenía otro significado además de ese. La pérdida de la inocencia, el descubrir el mundo como era realmente y la belleza del mismo, fue todo un cambio para él. De repente el galo necesitaba experimentar, necesitaba descubrir y justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo todo, entonces llegó la religión, ese pudor extremo, esa repulsión hacia el propio cuerpo y Francia tuvo que acatar, como uno más.

Su amigo, su hermano, ese al que tanto había querido y adorado cuando era pequeño, de repente era todo un joven y cuando quiso saludarle, como siempre había hecho, se encontró con que le apartaba, asustado por el qué dirán. Aún era lo suficientemente inocente como para preguntarse si es que le quería menos, si es que durante el tiempo en el que habían estado separados entre ellos se había formado una barrera más grande que los propios Pirineos. Lentamente empezó a caminar por aquel sendero duro, en el que las gentes se acabaron volcando contra los que se habían afianzado con el poder y la riqueza. La religión empezó a dejar de tener tantísima importancia para él y su mente se aclaró. Vio al que había sido su hermano, aquel con el que posteriormente había peleado tanto, y encontró a un hombre fuerte, apuesto y con una fuerza interna que ocultaba tras una máscara jovial. Antonio era amigable, lo sabía, pero tenía una pasión que podía arrasar con todo, como un vendaval contra el cual era inútil pelear.

Su hermanito se había convertido en todo un hombre sin que él se diera cuenta y nació el deseo de volver a pasar el tiempo con él, de estar a su lado y ver como avanzaba, cómo seguía sus pasos aunque a velocidad más lenta. Pero Antonio seguía demasiado cegado por su fe, por aquella devoción que le profesaba a su Dios y al que parecía que quería más que a él. A ratos, aunque por una parte se sentía horrible por pensar de aquella manera, Francia se dio cuenta de que tenía envidia de ese Dios al que tanto amaba el hispano y que detestaba esa religión que parecía la única causante de su separación.

Le vio llorar, le vio reír, le vio enfadarse, le vio luchar hasta la extenuación y le vio sonreír, con ese brillo que parecía ser el lema de toda su vida, algo que se negaría a perder definitivamente. ¿Por qué no se podían besar? ¿Por qué no podía demostrarle lo mucho que le quería? Así que dejó atrás los miedos, ¿por qué podía darle amor a todo el mundo menos a él? No le importó que estuviera mirándole fijamente, preguntándole en silencio qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Acortó aquellas distancias que les habían separado durante tanto tiempo y le besó, le demostró que seguía siendo importante. Pero no le correspondió, nunca, sus labios parecían un cálido muro que no podía atravesar. Su mensaje no le llegaba y Antonio le contrarrestaba diciéndole que no debería hacer aquello, que los demás les iban a mirar raro.

¿Qué importaban ellos? Que no lo entendieran no era lo que más le fastidiaba, era que España no pudiera comprender lo que aquellos besos que le robaba cada vez que se encontraban significaban. Dolía; mucho más de lo que le habían dolido todas las heridas que había sufrido hasta el momento. Por eso, preso de los celos, cometió uno de los mayores errores que había cometido hasta la fecha y el cual le costó otra separación, distancia que le costó avanzar.

No se pensaba rendir, porque aquello sería lo fácil. Pero fue poco después cuando se dio cuenta de que no, de que el amor fraternal había mutado hacía tiempo y ya no buscaba que entendiera el mensaje antiguo. Ahora quería que supiera que sentía algo por él, algo que le daba incluso miedo clasificar como amor. Era irónico si lo pensaba: El país del amor, asustado ante la idea de sentirlo de verdad. No era nada similar a lo que había sentido con otra gente, no se asemejaba en absoluto. Era algo que iba desde un cariño que desbordaba, que producía que su estómago estuviera lleno de una calidez reconfortante, hasta que de repente había una inquietud, una inseguridad que no había experimentado hasta el momento. Era extraño pero siempre había confiado en sí mismo, ególatra como el que más, y delante del resto de naciones, incluso de él, se vanagloriaba de sus éxitos y escondía sus derrotas. Pero en el fondo quería su admiración, adoraba su atención y hacía tiempo que había empezado a necesitarla.

Porque España era el único que le miraba y escuchaba atentamente a todas sus locuras, fueran del tema que fueran. Le tomaba en serio, asentía en silencio o interrumpía para aportar alguna opinión que fuera realmente valiosa y si no soltaba algo que relajaba la tensión para animarle. No entendía el motivo, pero cuando algo malo le ocurría, buscaba su compañía; cuando algo bueno le ocurría, iba a él para escuchar sus felicitaciones; cuando algo le tenía indeciso, iba para pedirle su opinión... ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que le molestaba demasiado que no lo comprendiera? ¿Por qué no entendía que quería que le mirara y que le sonriera, que le diera la seguridad de que ya sabía qué era lo que había en su corazón?

Sin embargo la respuesta no llegaba, siempre le preguntaba si se sentía solo, si es que no había encontrado a nadie más y por eso venía a él, que otra vez la gente... ¡Le importaba una soberana mierda la gente! Quería agarrarle y que sólo le viera a él. ¿Es que acaso era tan difícil de entender?

Le exasperaba, pero la edad le hizo más sabio, más calmado y menos impulsivo. Aunque no fuese a tener a España, aunque su mensaje nunca le fuera a llegar, de alguna manera estaba ahí y contaba con él. Venía a pasar rato con él, le decía que era divertido y que cocinaba bien y esas cosas contentaban su alma. Aunque no fuese lo que antes esperaba, ahora al menos le hacían sentirse ligeramente importante. Seguía con su saludo, seguía con su mensaje silencioso, llamándole, intentando que captara que el amor que sentía por él había cambiado. La esperanza, aunque no murió, se quedó enterrada en el fondo.

Ni intentando mirar a otra gente, admirando su belleza, Francia conseguía sepultar por completo aquellos estúpidos sentimientos que se habían vuelto en su contra y que le envenenaban. Le miraba, le buscaba, le iba a molestar y le preguntaba cómo le iban las cosas. Charlaban, se reía de corazón de todas aquellas tonterías y le gustaba demasiado cómo le seguía el rollo, como se unía a sus delirios y bromeaban. Le encantaban que los ojos de Antonio, vivaces, le observaran y la manera en que sus cejas se alzaban y asentía con la cabeza levemente cuando le contaba lo que fuera.

Así que durante la reunión le estuvo mirando, garabateando sus ojos, distraído mientras los demás contaban cosas aburridas. Quedaría muy obvio lo que ocurría si alguien le arrebatara su bloc de notas y encontrara a España dibujado en sus páginas. En ningún momento sus miradas se cruzaron y eso le frustró. Por eso se levantó cuando ya apenas quedaba gente y se fue hacia él, dispuesto a hacer que dejara de prestarle tanta atención a unos papeluchos. Sabía que era egoísta, como un niño de cinco años o peor, pero quería que le mirara, que le sonriera y que le dijera cualquier cosa, como que le sentaba bien el traje.

Retiró la silla, se sentó y esperó pacientemente, observándole con fijación con sus ojos azules. Nada, no tuvo efecto, como siempre parecía inmune a todo lo que tuviese que decirle. Era muy decepcionante cuando se tomaba a broma aquellas verdades que soltaba. Le hacía perder la confianza y a veces le daban ganas hasta de pegarle una torta a ver si lo entendía de una puñetera vez. Suspiró inaudiblemente y entonces fue cuando se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, España le miró entonces de una manera que nunca había presenciado y él no supo si es que había hecho algo mal o si algo le había sucedido.

Entonces vino el beso, breve pero intenso, esclarecedor para él. ¿Era aquello que había visto en sus ojos el reflejo de lo que él mismo sentía? Pero Antonio voló, sin darle oportunidad a prepararse. ¿Es que su mensaje había llegado y él había sido tan tonto que no se había enterado? ¿Es que España lo había entendido?

Apretó las manos sobre sus muslos, arrugando la tela de su pantalón, y en un instante la soltó. Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y calculó el tiempo que había pasado desde que se había marchado y que él había estado perdiendo, demasiado atónito como para moverse. Dio un golpe contra la mesa con la mano derecha, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y se levantó. Rápidamente sus pasos le fueron guiando hacia la puerta.

Pensaba ir a por él. Iba a ir, acorralarle y mandarle su mensaje tantas veces que no le quedaría más remedio que devolvérselo. Porque dijeran lo que dijeran, los cataran quienes los cataran, aquellos labios eran de su propiedad y hacía mucho tiempo que los había reclamado, en silencio, con la pasión que le había contagiado.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Este es un breve oneshot que se me ocurrió leyendo el fic de una amiga. En él hablaba de cómo dos personajes se besaban pero era en plan amigos. Entonces, en mi momento de ausencia mental severa (XD) pensé en que mi headcanon es que es su manera de saludarse, desde hace mucho tiempo, e imaginé cómo sería que progresivamente ese saludo se convirtió en algo, en la manera de estar cerca de la persona a la que querrían.**

**No quería hacer un fic demasiado largo tampoco, porque era simplemente ver un resumen de sus pensamientos, de cómo los besos les afectan y cómo se aferraban a lo único que podían obtener. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**El martes empiezan mis vacaciones =u= YESSSS *baila* Así pues, estaré ausente hasta la semana del 9 de agosto, cuando supongo que empezaré a publicar un nuevo fic largo =u=**

**Cuando regrese también contestaré a todos los reviews firmados que tenga. A los que no estén firmados os doy las gracias ahora mismo, por leer, y aún más por pararos a dejar un comentario =u=**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**Miruru.**


End file.
